Anime Jump
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: The Sket Dan use Switch's invention to 'jump' to other animes! Its clearly a crossover but there're loads of animes so I couldn't list it as a crossover lol... Some spoilers about Tsubaki and Bossun if you aren't completely up to date on the anime...
1. Invention

**Hello everyone! This is my first Sket Dance fic so bear with me Its set now so all of the things about Bossun and Tsubaki are out in the open etc… I wanted to make it look like Switch's voice was different since he's talking through the computer so that's why I use these - [] instead of speech marks… Anyway, enjoy and review! \(^_^)/**

**Chapter One: Invention**

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… 'A'."

"'A'? Hmm… Apple?"

"Nope."

"Err… Ant?"

"Can you see any ants?"

"'A'…'A'… Annoying jer-"

"Absence of Switch!"

Himeko clenched her fists and glared at Bossun, "I can't see that either!" She sighed and leant her head back against the back of the sofa, "Where is he anyway?"

Bossun shrugged, "Haven't seen him all day."

At that precise moment their glasses-wearing friend slid open the club room door with a triumphant sparkle in his eye. Bossun grinned widely,

"Oh, Switch, there you are!"

Himeko leaned her head further back so that she was looking at Switch upside-down, "Where've you been?"

Switch stepped over to his friends, placed a small metal disc on the table in front of them and sat on the sofa next to Himeko. He opened up the laptop that was held in place around his neck and began typing,

[I have completed my 'jumping' device \(^_^)/], the computer made a weird twinkling sound to express Switch's delight.

Bossun grinned like a cheshire cat and clapped his hands, "Oh, finally!"

"What does it do?" Himeko was looking expectantly at her red-hat-wearing friend but his face was blank,

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you were so excited about it!" Himeko folded her arms across her chest and turned to Switch. He began typing,

[It allows us to 'jump' to other animes! Mwahahaha!]

Himeko's face paled, "What's with that scary laugh?"

Switch ignored her and continued typing, [It will let us 'jump' to any anime we want and return safely at any time… probably]

"'Probably'?"

Bossun ignored Himeko's doubts and picked up the tiny disc; it fit into the palm of his hand nicely and weighed about the same as a tennis ball. There was something small stuck onto the back of the disc and Bossun kept seeing the flash of colour as he tossed it from palm to palm.

[CAREFUL!]

The club leader almost dropped the device and he froze, a look of horror on his face, "Why? Will it explode?"

Switch straightened his glasses and typed, [No. The special edition 'Hello Kitty' stickers I put on the device are very rare, I don't want you to ruin them.]

Himeko got to her feet, ready to snap Switch's laptop in half but Bossun held her back. He looked at Switch seriously, "Let's try it out."

"Wait a minute!" Himeko snatched the disc from Bossun and clasped it tightly, "What if we get stuck in another anime? Or some other place?"

"It'll be fine," Bossun was on his feet trying to grab the disc, "Come on, I wanna go to Bleach!"

"No!" The powerful Onihime clutched the disc closer to her body and Switch was suddenly at her side. He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Bossun's face screwed up in confusion, "What're you doin' Switch?"

[All of this commotion has activated the device. I didn't want to be left behind.]

"Wha-?"

A bright light filled the club room and with a loud _SNAP!_ the Sket Dan was gone.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Tsubaki marched down the corridor and slammed open the door to the Sket Dan. He'd definitely heard something suspicious going on and he wasn't going to let it slide so easily. However, as he looked around the empty room, it was obvious that nobody was home. And, what with the huge smoking hole in the middle of the room, they might be away for some time.


	2. Ouran Highschool Sket Dan

**Chapter Two: Ouran Highschool Sket Dan**

Coughing was all Bossun could hear and, no matter how much he blinked, white lights and haze were all he could see. Something bumped into him and he cried out at the same time they did.

"Bossun?" It was Himeko's voice and Bossun relaxed slightly at the sound of it. He blindly waved his arms around and finally found Hime's hand, which he gripped tightly.

"Where are we? I can't see."

"I don't know," Himeko paused, "Where's Switch?"

Bossun squinted into the haze and then turned swiftly to the sound of coughing. It was weird hearing Switch's voice, even if he was only coughing, and it took him a moment to realise it was actually Switch.

"Over here!" Bossun pulled Himeko's hand and stepped forward. Suddenly the haze lifted and he could see clearly again; they were standing in a large room with ornate walls and furniture. In the corner of the room was a large, white piano and the rest of the room was set up like a club room (well, an extremely _posh_ club room). Bossun's mouth hung open as he gazed around.

"Bossun? Bossun!" It was Himeko's voice but it wasn't coming from the right direction. With a realisation that slowly sank over him like a thick soup Bossun turned around. He was still holding someone's hand but whose it was he had no idea. It was a small boy with straw-coloured hair and big brown eyes, eyes that were beaming up at Bossun like a lost kitten would gaze at a fresh fish. He immediately let go of the youngster's hand and scrambled backwards into something very tall and solid. Quickly Bossun spun, only to be face to chest with a tall, dark-haired boy in a pale blue school uniform, the same uniform the smaller boy was wearing.

"Who're you?" At first Bossun thought it was Switch who'd asked the question; it sounded like two voices had spoken at once, much like the sound of Switch's computer 'voice' but it was more _human_ sounding than his friend's computer. He looked around the expensive-looking club room and finally found two faces he recognised: Himeko and Switch. Himeko was bright red and her lips were pulled into a weird sleepy grin as though she'd just tasted the greatest (or worst, depending on your taste buds) pelolin candy in the world. Switch, on the other hand, was glaring at a tall boy with black hair and glasses who seemed to be the only one in the room with a neutral expression.

Bossun joined his friends and whispered to Himeko, "Where are we? It looks like some weird yaoi anime…"

[Actually, that is a common misconception], Switch backed towards his friends without taking his eyes from the boy with glasses, [Ouran Highschool Host Club is a romantic anime with comedy elements. It-]

"How do you know about our club?" Switch fell silent as the boy wearing glasses finally spoke.

"Shush Kyoya, they must be customers!" A blond boy who hadn't been doing much suddenly flounced towards the Sket Dan; there were sparkles dotted around his face and he flicked his hair dramatically, sending more sparkles into the air. He smiled a dazzling smile and touched Bossun's chin with his fingers, pulling his face closer as he spoke, "We value _all_ of our customers equally."

"Gah!" Bossun jumped back and hid behind Himeko who was still grinning stupidly. He gripped her shoulders and shook her, making her head flop back and forth. She suddenly stopped grinning and Bossun braced himself for a whack over the head. Instead of a whack, though, something very strange happened…

"KYAAAA!" Himeko's squeal filled the room and even Switch turned away from Kyoya to look at her.

"Wh- What the hell?" Bossun was clutching his chest and gasping like a dying fish; Himeko's sudden outburst had almost sent him to an early grave.

"Kaoru," a voice piped up from behind the sparkling boy and Bossun peered around him. There, standing together facing Himeko, were two identical orange-haired boys. Himeko's eyes were shimmering strangely as she stood watching them with her hands clasped at her chest.

"Why is she staring like that?" one of the twins continued.

"No idea, Hikaru," the other replied.

"Weird," they chorused together.

[It would seem Himeko has a thing for twins.] Switch typed.

Bossun's face contorted into something quite inhuman and he stammered, "Tw- Twins?" He pointed a shaking finger to himself.

Switch quickly added, [_Identical_ twins], and Bossun relaxed slightly. [Double trouble. LOL].

"Was there any need for that lame joke?"

As usual Switch ignored Bossun's attempt to make him look stupid and started typing, [The main character isn't here.]

"Really?" Bossun's response was less than enthusiastic; he was bored and more than a little freaked out by the weird homoerotic atmosphere.

[Fujioka Haruhi isn't-]

Before he could finish his sentence the sparkling blond boy, who Switch knew to be called Tamaki, grabbed his arms and was staring at him with watery eyes,

"You've come for Haruhi? I can't allow it, android!" he turned to the boy named Kyoya, "Mother, help me!"

"'Mother?'" Bossun pulled his hat over his eyes, "What the hell kind of show is this?"

The tiny boy tugged on the tall guy's blazer next to him and spoke in a voice that matched his tiny body, "Why did he call it a show?"

"Switch!" Bossun grabbed Himeko's shoulders and pulled her away from the twins who seemed totally uninterested and were grooming one another's hair, "Can we go now, please!"

Switch nodded and pulled the small disc from his pocket. He pressed it and, with another blinding light and a loud _CRACK!_ they were gone.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Tsubaki had called in reinforcements.The entire student council was standing in the Sket Dan club room staring at the scorched hole in the carpet.

"We can't just ignore this! We need to find out what happened," Tsubaki looked at the other members who all seemed to be bored out of their minds.

"L-A-C. Let's ask Chu-san," Daisy pushed her glasses higher on her nose and led the way out of the room.

**~ o o O o o ~**

The haze finally cleared and the Sket Dan looked around dazedly. Himeko had managed to shake herself out of her twin-induced stupor and looked up just in time to see a huge monster with a hole in its chest flying towards them.


	3. Sket Reaper

**Chapter Three: Sket Reaper**

"Watch out!" Himeko dived on her friends just in time for the huge monster to fly over the top of them and land in a heap behind them. "What the heck was that?" Himeko yelled, "Where are we now?"

Bossun's expression said it all; his lips were pursed and his eyes were lit up like a kid's in a candy store. He was practically floating as Switch explained,

[That creature was a hollow, therefore we are in Bleach. I would guess season one.]

"What the heck are these people doing here?" Even Himeko recognised the spiky-haired teen in the black smock-thing: Kurosaki Ichigo. She had to admit he looked cooler on TV, seeing the socks and sandals combo in real-life looked kind of lame. She looked over to Switch who was glaring at a guy she remembered was called Uryuu. _Why is Switch taking a dislike to every character with glasses?_ she thought angrily.

"Hey!" It was Uryuu shouting now, "Get outta here! There's a…err… Gas leak!"

"Smooth," Ichigo grinned as he swung his huge sword and decapitated a weird looking slug thing.

"A gas leak?" Himeko placed a hand on her hip, "Really? Because that-" she pointed to the hollow, "-looks a lot like a wallow to me!" She smiled triumphantly.

[LOLOLOL], Switch typed, [You mean 'hollow'].

"Whatever, four-eyes!"

"What the hell is this guy doing?" Ichigo was trying to block a hollow's attack whilst at the same time trying to push away the boy in the red hat who seemed completely transfixed by him.

"BOSSUN!" Himeko darted over to the club leader and dragged him to a safe distance, _away_ from the battle. She karate chopped his head and started her rant, "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed you idiot!" She took a deep breath and was about to continue but Bossun's expression stopped her in her tracks; his eyes were _huge_ and he looked like he might cry. "CUTE!" Himeko squeaked. She composed herself and turned to face Switch. He wasn't there.

Switch was standing in front of Uryuu who seemed somewhat wary of the guy speaking through a computer.

[…and watch out for Captain Aizen, he's bad], Uryuu's frown deepened as Switch continued, [Oh, and Chad and Orihime can see spirits too.]

Himeko and Bossun dashed over to Switch and Himeko snapped his laptop shut, "Don't go telling them spoilers, idiot!"

"Yeah!" Bossun's eyes seemed clearer, "You'll ruin the whole storyline!" he turned to Uryuu as Ichigo finished off the hollow he'd been battling and joined them. Bossun stuck out his chest like an ape and jabbed his thumb into it, "I am a Soul Reaper!" Himeko's face fell as he continued, "In fact, I am _king_ of the Soul Reapers! Kneel before me!"

Ichigo and Uryuu exchanged a less than amused glance and suddenly a sharp sword and the tip of a glowing blue arrow were pointed at the three friend's faces.

"Time to go, Switch!" Himeko grabbed Bossun as their silent friend activated the device. She closed her eyes as the bright light encased them once again.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"A hole you say?" Chu-san yawned and scratched the stubble on his chin, "Well I don't know anything about it."

Tsubaki sighed, "And you're sure you didn't give them any weird potions or remedies recently?"

"Yep… Although…"

"What?" Tsubaki was almost touching the teacher's nose with his own.

"Well," Chu-san tapped his pencil absently on the table. It flopped onto the floor and he leaned over slowly to pick it up.

"Just tell us already!" The student council president looked like he might explode and Chu-san's eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"That quiet lad came in before, asking for something."

"Switch?"

"Asking for what?" asked Daisy.

"Hmm? Oh, something for a 'jumping' device," the teacher stretched his arms above his head lazily.

Tsubaki gripped Chu-san's shoulders, forcing him to look into his feminine eyes, "What's a 'jumping' device?"

"To jump to other animes. Duh."

Tsubaki's mouth dropped open and he let go of the teacher's shirt. What had Yusuke gotten himself into now?

**~ o o O o o ~**

School corridors and the smell of chalk were the first things Switch noticed as the haze cleared.

"Yes! We're home!" Bossun and Himeko high-fived one another but Switch remained silent. He didn't even open his laptop.

"Hey," Bossun looked around at the empty hallway, "Doesn't everything seem a little…pale?"

Himeko followed his gaze and nodded, "Now that you mention it, everything _does _look a little washed-out."

[Kimi to Boku], his friends turned to look at him as Switch continued to type, [A 'slice of life' anime about five teenage boys: Chizuru, Shun, Kaname and twins Yuki and Yut-]

"TWINS?" Himeko's eyes were doing that weird sparkling thing again and Bossun shot Switch an accusing glance. Before they could do anything about it though the lunchtime bell rang and hordes of hungry teenagers filed out of the classrooms around them. It was like a sea of people as more and more kids made their way down the corridor.

Bossun grabbed Himeko's hand and dragged her to the side so that they weren't caught in the tide but Switch wasn't so lucky. A tall boy walked straight into him and Switch spun, knocking into someone else as he turned. Suddenly a small boy with bright yellow hair came charging through the crowd and barged right into Switch. Both boys fell to the ground.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," the blond boy mumbled as he helped Switch to his feet. Switch was about to respond but, when he held out his hands to type, something wasn't right. His laptop wasn't there. He spotted it across the corridor; it was being kicked and scratched as feet shuffled around it from all directions and, when the corridor eventually cleared, it looked less than alright.

Switch rushed over to it and opened it up. The screen was cracked and dark and a small plume of smoke was rising from the keyboard. His eyes widened and he flopped down on the floor beside it as Himeko and Bossun joined him.

"Oh, Switch," Himeko patted his green sweater like a worried mother and Switch suddenly looked up, anger in his eyes. He stood up and marched silently over to the straw-haired boy.

The boy held up his hands in defence, "Ah! Sorry, don't kill me!" he looked around desperately and then relaxed slightly as four boys came towards them, "Kanamecchi! Save me!"

"What've you done now, Monkey?" A boy with dark hair and glasses rolled his eyes at the monkey.

"Nothing!" he looked at Switch and reconsidered his answer, "Well, _something_, but you need to save me!"

"Himeko," Bossun whispered, "We should go-" he stopped in his tracks. Himeko wasn't beside him anymore. Instead, she was standing between two good looking brown haired boys who were staring at her with nonchalant expressions. _Identical _expressions. "Not again," Bossun groaned.


End file.
